The Moon and Monster's Night
by The Wandering Hippie
Summary: The "final" chapter to my story "A Tale of Moon and Monsters" it also functions as a stand alone Lemon. Reader beware, Lemony goodness is in store. Moon and Toffee.


**This here is one-shot/final chapter to my story "A Tale of Moon and Monsters" that I left separate due too lemony goodness. Be warned, this is between Moon and Toffee so if you are not a scaly or are uncomfortable with MoonxToffee or sex in general please back down now.**

 **The warning has been given, time to begin.**

 **Note, this chapter takes the night of Moon's crowning in the story "A Take of Moon and Monsters" so if you would like context for a few of the things said here I would suggest reading that although it is not necessary to enjoy the Lemony Goodness. ;)**

"Well that was a lot more fun than I expected."

"Well what did you expect; the party was made to what you wanted."

Moon laughed as she and Toffee walked up the final flight of stairs to Moon's room in Castle Butterfly after the after party of Moons crowning. Moon felt a light bubbly feeling inside of her that wasn't just the corn ale that she imbibed earlier during the party which she held herself back from eventually only because her mom looked a might bit distressed. Things were still awkward at times between the two so Moon practiced some caution at times, although she was certain she had too much thinking back on how she danced flipping Toffee around like he was a toy just to show off. They finally made it to her room down the hallway to find a sign on the door saying: _magical renovations complete, enjoy your new room_. Moon and Toffee looked at each other in confusion while opening the door for them both to gap for a second.

Moon's room was never grand as both her parents believed in a more Spartan environment to raise Moon in which did come in handy when Moon had to rough it during the civil war. But this room was grand and luxurious in all the right ways with it being two stories with a study on the first floor lined with bookshelves and a fire place with a comfy sofa and drink cooler in front of it. Moon gaped around until she saw a key hanging from one of the walls with note saying something along the lines of this being a gift from mother to daughter. Toffee didn't really pay attention to this as he looked at an empty spot over the fire place that was meant for a picture.

"We should put something up there…" Toffee was broken off as Moon leapt up a spiral staircase, the only other thing in the room, to get to the second floor.

"Come on, I can't wait to see what's up here as well." Moon dragged Toffee by one arm until they got to the actual bedroom making them stop again.

The center of room was taken up by a King sized master bed with a canopy bearing silk curtains with a strange lavender scent coming from them. There was also an assortment of dressers with items from Moon's previous bedroom mixed in with them arranged in the way Moon had them in her previous room. Off to the side was a door way that Moon guessed and upon checking it showed it led to a separate bathroom, a marvelous luxury even by royalty standards.

"I get mom wanted to give a gift for me but damn that is really going to extra mile. I'm actually gonna use this shower." Moon smiled as she closed the door and in her eagerness almost forgot to take off her clothes.

"Save some hot water for me!" There were few things that excited Toffee but the prospect of hot water was an extreme turn on. After a few minutes of eager anticipation by Toffee Moon reemerged wearing a blue fluffy bathrobe that she seemed to like rubbing all over herself. "Moon, what are doing?"

"This robe feels friendly Toffee, I just love it. Mom thought of everything." Moon had a flushed face that Toffee could guess was more than just the hot water.

"I knew it; the corn ale is catching up with you Moon. You lay down and have some rest while I try it out now." He smiled as he went for the shower but was stopped by a pulling on his arm.

"Um, please hurry back Toffee." Moon winked at him and giggled covering her mouth with one hand.

Toffee nodded and went into the shower closing the door behind him relishing the sensation of the steam Moon had left in the room before stripping. He noticed Moon had left her clothes in a pile so he threw his clothes next to them thinking they could be picked up later. Stepping into the shower he relished the feeling of the hot water over his body as his cold blood warmed up rather nicely, in fact a bit to nicely as he felt a stirring down under. He couldn't help but remember the way Moon was looking at him when he went for a shower and how she had also pressed her clothes against her body in just the right way to reveal her figure. He shook his head trying to clear up that image so he wouldn't depress himself again with reality. He stepped out of the shower after a nearly 20 minute session feeling refreshed but also depressed as he looked at himself in a mirror above the sink. He would always admit Moon was beautiful with her thigh length silver hair and sapphire blue eyes and creamy milk skin that looked just as good with monster tribal tattoos as they did we she covered them up with magic. And as she had grown the past 3 years of knowing her she had grown taller, more beautiful, and her figure had developed into something many men and woman fantasized about.

He on the other hand… oh they were a terrible match up due to his physical appearance. Yes he was tall and solidly built like many men wish they could be and women fantasize about with a six pack and well defined muscles. He even had very shiny black hair that seemed to be good no matter what he did with it and green eyes that Moon said bewitched her whenever she looked at them. However, that was it on good aspects to his appearance as everything else just took away. His skin was steely blue and even had scales on it in parts that made it rough, he had lizards feet as his own and his hands had claws on the end that he could never seem to file down enough, and he had a lizards tail that he would never be able to hide and sometimes got caught on stuff or stepped on. But the worst of all was his face, it wasn't even close to a Mewmans appearance being a straight up lizards with the long pointed snout and no ears with a mouth lined with sharp teeth.

All in all, as he and Moon continued to be a couple he slowly became insecure about his appearance and wanted to do something about but simply couldn't. He sighed in sadness and frustration while he looked for a robe and failed instead finding a towel he could wrap around himself. Stepping out reluctantly from the steamy shower room he was greeted with a beautiful sight that also made him uncomfortable. Moon was laying out on the bed with her robe adjusted so he could see her legs up to her hips and a deep cleavage from what he guessed were sizable c-cups. Moon was also giving him a plainly seductive look that seemed to be enhanced by her still flushed face.

"Welllllll… took you long enough. Did you enjoy that _"hot water"_? Because if so then you will… is something wrong?" Moon sat up as Toffee guessed he was expressing his thoughts on his face.

"No nothing, so that was a nice thing Will…"

"Toffee, you know you can talk to me right. I know you were taken off guard by me but there is something more isn't there?" Moon sat on the bed and gestured for him to which he obliged in sitting down.

"Well… I'm guessing you want to go to the next step right?" Moon giggled at what he said.

"The "next step" is something we have been holding out on for a long time Toffee even with some of our more intense make out sessions. After nearly two years perhaps it is time we moved to the next step. Are you shy?" Moon shot him a seductive look that was also concerned.

Toffee thought for a second and decided perhaps he should come clean with his thoughts that had been building up for more than a year.

"Moon, you are the most beautiful, pretty, hot, sexy, and cute person I have ever met and it is really hard for a man to find a woman who is just one of those." Moon blushed and looked a little bashful at that. "I on the other hand am not." Moon giggled for a second until she saw the look on his face. "I'm part lizard Moon, I do have good physical attributes but I look ugly compared to you. I have a lizard's tail, feet, and face for crying out loud why would you even consider that next step with me?" Toffee felt a sharp slap on his face and looked to see Moon looking annoyed.

"I've been taking this into consideration for months now Toffee and trust me when I say it, nothing about you bothers me. We slept in the same bed for multiple times and you have even sleep groped me a few of those times." Toffee felt himself repress a nervous cough as Moon continued. "I honestly thought this wouldn't be an issue with you as you were so self-confident the whole time and…" Moon cut off with a look of sadness crossing her face. "… oh my gods I'm sorry, I just assumed you were confident like others assumed I was. I keep on forgetting you are only a few years older than me."

"Is it my mature demeanor that confuses yet attracts you like the moth to the light?" Toffee smiled as Moon laughed at that. "I know I shouldn't be concerned about it, it's just that…" Toffee trailed off with Moon nodding in understanding.

"Well, do you actually want to go that next step; I mean my dad wanted grandchildren at some point didn't he?" Toffee cupped her chin and looked into her eyes before slowly kissing her.

"Of course I want to, I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Every man is worried about disappointing their woman first time in bed so don't worry about a thing. Now are we going to get…" Moon was silenced by another kiss from Toffee which allowed him to stick a rather long reptilian tongue into her mouth and wriggle it around.

'Oh gods he is using _that_ technique.' Moon thought as she tried returning her tongue but found it sorely outclassed. He rarely did this for reasons Moon now understood but when he did, OHHHHHHH was it a ride to heaven for her send sparks down her spine and making her mind go numb. She also felt his strong arms feel her up in just the right way caressing her back and stomach as well occasionally cupped her breast or butt with a short squeeze. Moon tried to return the favor but was lost in pleasure for the longest time until Toffee broke it off after what felt like hours leaving Moon panting.

Moon looked up to see his eyes glazed with lust and while still green going slit like a cat's eye as he began taking her robe off slowly. He then returned to kissing her but instead of her lips he focused all over her face licking over multiple parts including her neck, cheeks, and ears focusing the most on the ear lobes which he softly bit from time to time. Moon felt down Toffee's figure, making her shudder at how ripped he was, and pulled the towel off of him to feel what was below. She gasped in shock when, at the same time Toffee moved down from her neck to her collar bone, she felt his semi erect dick her hand and it felt MASSIVE in her hand. As she rubbed her hand up and down it she heard a sigh from Toffee and his dick got harder and in the process began growing bigger and bigger.

She was actually a little afraid of what might happen when Toffee got to the really good stuff when she felt him nibble her collar bone and sooth it with his tongue. She knew he was a gentle man and would never intentionally hurt her so she relaxed and felt it more as he finally moved from her collar bone… to her shoulder. 'Man he is taking a while to get moving, but frankly I don't care.' Moon thought as she felt him continue to feel her up with one hand in the small of her back holding her up while the other rubbed one of her breasts. Moon moaned in pleasure as she pushed into his hand pushing one of her own hands onto his making him look up and smile in a somewhat predatory fashion that actually turned her on more.

"Patience my shining moon patience; the best things are worth waiting for and building up to are they not." He then leaned her back onto a large pillow he had propped up somehow.

Moon moaned and he finally moved from her shoulder and collar bone to her breasts wrapping his tongue around the right nipple taking up a surprising amount of the breast in the process. As he began licking and sucking he moved one of his hands to her abdomen which began caressing her own six-pack that was much less defined than his seemingly with relish; while the other moved to her left breast which he used to tease the nipple with his claws and rubbed and squeezing the whole thing in a very amorous fashion. Moon was gasping now and actually holding onto his back with both of her hands as she let the waves of pleasure run over her and after a few minutes Toffee switched hands so he was licking the left breast and rubbing the right one with his hand. As he continued to do this Moon felt a buildup of energy that, while she had not masturbated a lot in the past, knew from the sensations she was feeling that she was already going to climax. 'What, already? He hasn't even gotten to the main event how am I supposed to hold out against this pleasure?" Moon thought with a mixture of shock and eagerness as she felt it slowly sweep over her in waves. Moon's fingers dug into Toffee's back and would have left scratch marks were it not for the scales on his back that she was gripping onto as she screamed in ecstasy. Toffee looked up in confusion at Moon's sudden convulsion for a second until it replace by another carnivorous grin as a stared at her flushed face.

"Climaxing already? *Tut tut tut tut tut* You can't hold yourself back at all can you? Well, I know for certain this is going to be a fun night indeed." He smiled at Moon as he got up and removed the towel from around his waist giving Moon a clear sight of what was beneath it.

"BLOODY, HELL!" Moon just laid against the pillow propped on the head rest admiring the view.

His body did look fantastic but the thing between his legs looked very well made and while not overly sized like some stories she had heard of people talking about certain Monsters was massive none-the-less. She could tell that the thing was around 9-10 inches long and as thick as her wrist AT LEAST and stuck up at a near 45 degree angle which, from where he was standing, looked to be pointing just above her head. The dick was a similar blue coloration as the rest of his body with the head being a surprisingly lighter shade of blue being closer to silver then blue with a ridge around the base of the head that stuck up a full ½ an inch above the rest of the dick. 'How is that gonna fit inside of me?' Moon thought with a mixture of desire and fear as she realized she was gaping at Toffee's dick. She looked up to see him almost smirking at her as he leaned back down towards her and spoke in her ear as she felt his dick rub against her abdomen sending chills down her spine.

"Size means nothing unless if you know how to use it, so wanna find out how I use mine?" Moon couldn't speak at the moment so she nodded eagerly as Toffee pulled back. "Well perhaps you should wet him down so he doesn't hurt you when I enter your virginal pussy. Do you know what a blow job is?" Toffee sat on the side of the bed as Moon nodded.

She had heard some of her friends talk about it in the past and knew roughly what she was supposed to do and hoped her limited knowledge was enough. She got on her knees on the floor looking at it as she reached out her hands and slowly began stroking it eliciting a shiver and sigh of pleasure from Toffee. Moon knew though that this wasn't going to be enough and raised her head up to the head of the dick in the process having to prop her knees up due to the dicks length just to get it in her mouth. As she placed the head in her mouth she found it tasted like nothing, or more accurately just like the rest of Toffee's skin which she had taste in their more intense make out sessions. It was difficult fitting just the head in her mouth so she stopped for a few moments and licked it getting a full blown moan of pleasure from Toffee as she also began sucking it.

She glanced up to see what his reaction was and was satisfied to see him close his eyes to just bask in the pleasure she was giving him. She smiled around his dick and began trying to fit more of his dick into her mouth with limited success as he was just so damn big. After a minute or two of this she finally gave up and focused on licking around under the ridge at the base of the head and in the slit in his dick eliciting more moans of pleasure from him. She looked up again to see him now staring at her with his mouth slightly open in an almost comical manner as he watched her sucking him off. Moon wanted to do more though and while she was sucking him off she realized something she could do to not only give him more pleasure but make him feel a little less insecure about his appearance. Focusing on her body she made her full blown Mewman form come out with the wings stretching out behind her and her own skin turning a darker shade of blue then his. But those were none of her concern as four more arms popped out and she began using all six of her hands as well as her mouth to pleasure his dick.

"Holy shit Moon, you have no idea how good that feooooooh." Toffee moaned again as Moon stroked his shaft with several petite hands and continued licking.

Despite his size his dick only took up three of her hands so her three other hands began wandering over his body with one cupping his balls, only now fully realizing his dick was naturally hairless, while the other two went north to his abs. She continued to stroke and caress him with him moaning in pleasure for a while until she heard his breathing become ragged and his dick began to swell for some reason. She looked up in confusion and upon seeing his face twisted in pleasure thought perhaps it was best not to stop as she began to realize what was coming next. She picked up the pace with her hands and mouth rubbing and sucking until she felt his whole body go ridged and then his dick pulse as he climaxed by shooting his load into her mouth. She was a bit afraid of what it would taste like as she had heard a few sources say it tasted awful with exceptions here and there but fortunately it seemed like Toffee was an exception. She gulped it down as fast as she could not because it tasted good, like a strangely hearty salt mead, but because there was so much of it. Moon gulped as fast as she could and only just was able to get it all down by the time Toffee finished cumming lifting her head from his dick to look at his face of relief.

"I'm sorry Moon, I gave no warning at all."

"Oh its fine Toffee, no one is perfect." She smiled as she heaved herself onto the bed again. "So did you enjoy that?" She smiled at him amorously as he returned the smile.

"Very much indeed, but there is something on you that has been neglected since the start that I should pay attention to." Toffee gently but forcefully leaned Moon back so could put his face between her legs. "Does she want some attention?"

"Yes, she does." Moon quivered in anticipation as she was ready for the main event.

"Well not quite yet, there is something I need to do first." Toffee smiled sticking his tongue into her belly botton.

Moon gasped surprised that it actually felt good as he did that with his hands now running the claws down her legs lightly enough to not cut but hard enough to elicit some pain. For some reason this turned Moon on as he moved his head from her abdomen over to one of her legs and, starting at the knee, began kissing, biting, and licking the left leg until he got to her pussy. Then he started from the right knee and did it again building up anticipation within Moon as he did it VERY slowly. As he approached her pussy for the second time Moon finally strongly reacted and grabbed his head in all six of her hands and shoved his face into her pussy. He seemed to be ready for this as he immediately began licking her womanhood making Moon gasp in pleasure as he continued to lick.

His hands also stopped wandering and one went to her but to seemingly prop her up while the other inserted a finger into her pussy eliciting another wave of pleasure through Moon. The finger Toffee inserted seemed to feel around for a second until it seemed to find what it wanted and began rubbing at one spot constantly and firmly. As he did so his tongue began focusing on the area above her opening until it seemed to find what it wanted and peeled something back which sent more shivers down her spine. 'There is no way this can get OH SHIT IT JUST GOT BETTER!' Moon thought to herself as Toffee began licking a small nub above her opening that sent lightning down her spine now. Moon moaned holding Toffee's head close to her as he finger fucked and licked her for who knows how long until she felt the feeling rising again.

"Toffee, I'm gonna cum." Moon heard herself whimper as the feeling built up.

"Then release it Moon, enjoy yourself." Toffee seemed to hum this from her pussy with the vibrations sending her over the edge.

Lightning crackled up and down her spine as a warm feeling encased her vagina and her lower half went numb. Moon felt herself seemingly pee while the feelings of pleasure seemingly built up even more than she could ever imagine with her vision beginning to swim and blur. All the while she could still feel Toffee licking and rubbing her womanhood as Moon climaxed on and on seemingly building itself higher and higher then she could ever imagine seemingly feeling like it was two climaxes at the same time. Eventually this feeling did stop coming and slowly receded with Toffee pulling his head out from between her legs with some liquid over his face and an almost dumb ass grin splitting his face making him look adorable.

"That*pant pant* was *pant pant* amazing." Moon stared at Toffee smiling dumbly as Toffee actually looked a little bashful now.

"Thank you Moon. Honestly I'm actually a virgin just like you, what I have been doing was a list of actions I read somewhere." Moon blinked in shock as Toffee smiled at her.

"Well you did a good job regardless *pant pant*. What was THAT technique called?"

"Supposed there are three types of orgasms a woman can have and, if you do it right, you can actually give two of them to her at the same time. It involves licking the clitoris, that nub above your pussy, and fingering the right spot in your pussy at the right times."

"No wonder it felt *pant* like I was orgasming twice at once. *pant* but what's that liquid on your face." Toffee smiled at the look on Moon's face.

"Don't worry it's not pee. It's the female equivalent of a man's semen, or love juices as some people would refer to it." Moon laughed out loud as Toffee chuckled for a minute.

"So, want to finally get to what I wanted since the start." Moon smiled at him opening her legs fully to show him her full body. "And don't worry, my maiden head was popped in combat training years ago."

His eyes went cat pupiled again as he moved forward allowing her to position his dick head in line with her pussy while he supported himself with his arms. When they were aligned with him on top of her he looked into her eyes giving her a look that asked for permission before going any further to which she nodded eagerly her wings fluttering on the bed. He then began inserting himself into her to which she felt a mixture of pain and pleasure as his dick began spreading her wide open as he went further into her. Moon gasped and pulled Toffee in closer knowing some pain was inevitable but also knew eventually pleasure was going to come from it as people everywhere seemed to love it. Because Toffee was taller than she was their faces did not match making it hard for her to tell if her felt good or not but even if she could see she probably wouldn't have cared as when began moving back she felt nothing but pleasure from his dick.

Moon moaned in pleasure as he began moving in and out slowly trying to get Moon used to his size while she heard him grunt in pleasure as he tried holding himself back from going all out immediately. Moon wrapped her arms and legs around trying to pull him in closer as she tried adjusting herself to take Toffee's massive manhood in further feeling it sink in more and more with each thrust as well as feeling the ridge at the base of his dick head scrape her insides just right. After a few more thrusts Moon tried raising her hips to meet Toffee's own to try and take him in further and felt a flash of lightning go up her spine like she had a mini orgasm. Toffee also seemed to enjoy it as he paused momentarily and gasped in pleasure at Moon's hip thrust upwards making Moon smile.

"You don't have to hold back Toffee. I can handle it; I'm a big girl now after all. And please let me hear you sing in pleasure." Moon continued smiling even as Toffee backed up and did a massive thrust deep inside of her.

Moon almost screamed in pleasure as Toffee unleashed his full strength as he began thrusting in and out at an amazing speed. Moon held on almost for dear life with her fingers on all six hands digging deeply into Toffee's scales and in the process locking her legs around his pelvis. Toffee was gasping and moaning in pleasure the whole time not holding back in the slightest with his voice or his dick as he plowed her like a farmer plows a field stretching her out from the inside. As he continued to thrust Moon felt him hit something inside of her that she instinctively recognized as her womb. Moon felt shocked by this as he thrusted again pushing at the mouth of the womb, also known as the cervix ring, and realized his whole dick was finally inside of her.

"Oh my gods Toffee, we're a perfect fit!"

"Easy for you to say, it feels like your crushing my dick as we fuck." Toffee continued thrusting making Moon gasp in pleasure.

As they continued Toffee seemed to begin adjusting his dick to hit in the right spots making Moon realize she was about to cum again. She tried telling Toffee but his thrusts served to silence her as she was pushed over the edge screaming in pleasure as her nails dug into his back scales. Toffee didn't even seem to notice and continued thrusting riding Moon right through her orgasm. Moon couldn't even catch her breath as Toffee continued to pound her relentlessly like a blacksmith pounding metal at his anvil to create a sword. Moon continued to let him ride her simply because she was too weak to get him off right now due to the pleasure. As he continued Moon felt the sensation of orgasm rising again making her gaps in shock as well as pleasure. 'Either he is lying over the fact that he is a virgin or sex is far better than I ever thought it would be.' Moon thought as he second orgasm from penetration over took her slowly.

They continued this pounding for a while with Toffee continuing to ride Moon through several more orgasms with Moon now screaming in pleasure and biting his shoulder regularly eliciting more gasps of pleasure from Toffee. Eventually though Moon felt something coming, she wasn't sure what but she knew it was coming, something big that would make everything else look insignificant. She also felt that Toffee had been holding himself back for the longest period of time almost straining himself to keep on going. Moon had been tempted to tell him to just let it go but figured he had a reason for it and now realized why.

"Toffee, I'm so close. *pant pant* Just a few more seconds and you can finally let go."

"Moon *gasp pant* that will only make me cum sooner."

Toffee seemed to strain at himself still further as Moon held on to him letting the feeling of pleasure wash over her hoping it would come just before Toffee couldn't hold himself any more. It turns out they both released at the same time with Moon feeling something so massive in pleasure that her vision went white and time seemed to slow for her. Biting down on his shoulder and raking her finger nails across his back scales she felt his dick pulse and release his seed deep inside of her pussy directly into her womb. As she held on for dear life during the orgasmic event she swore she heard Toffee make a strange roar of bestial pleasure as he released inside of her.

They both rode their orgasms for an unknown amount of time until they both finally came down with Toffee rolling over onto his back with Moon plopping on top of him reverting to her normal state. They both laid there coming down from their highs fully gasping for air for a few minutes until Moon was able to raise her head and look at Toffee's face. The look of content bliss across his face made her happy as even she had never seen him be this expressive before as he looked at her. They both stared at each other for a few seconds until Toffee began chuckling with Moon quickly following along until they were both laughing.

"I love you Toffee."

"I love you too Moon."

They both leaned forward to share a kiss before returning to their current states to bask in the afterglow of what had just happened. As Toffee's dick went limp Moon positioned herself a little to keep it inside of her and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Toffee and snuggled into his chest while magicing up some tissues to wipe away excess juices coming from between them. Toffee pulled up the blanket around them and wrapped his arms around her as Moon felt suddenly drowsy from the experience.

"Toffee, are you really a virgin?"

"Yes I was until just a few minutes ago." They both giggled as Toffee continued. "I think I was just really lucky in holding out that long and I hope I can repeat that at later dates."

"Like tomorrow?" Toffee looked at Moon with a raised eyebrow and she looked back giggling. "Are you really surprised? From here on out we are gonna do this every day whenever we can simply because we can." Toffee smiled in response as Moon continued on. "I also love the feeling of your seed inside of me, it feels so warm and sloshy like wiggling your toes in mud."

"Um Moon, are you ok?" Moon laughed at Toffee's question.

"I just wanted to let you know that just to see your reaction." Toffee then grabbed a cheek in each hand and began pulling. "Stop it, your stretching my face."

"What's wrong with that I wonder?" Toffee asked smiling as Moon whined a little at him.

 **By the way, if you do go to see the story this is connected with keep in mind it was my first story and that I was getting out two chapters a week with only myself to write and edit them. I do appreciate feedback but only if it is constructive criticism.**

 **See anyone who decides to stick around later.**


End file.
